The secret to boys
by ms. Jaicee lee
Summary: Army Brat Marie used to moving her whole life is moving in the LeBeaus can she survive without going insane.. or falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this story I would absolutely love it if you would review by the way just to let you know there is another story like this very similar called Marie Darkholms guide to the LeBeau boys its written by YourAlien I definitely recommend you read that it's a great story she is a great author!

"I hate you!" I screamed at my dad right before I slammed my bed room door shut with tears running down my face. My whole life all I have ever done is moved city to city country to country and I was sick of it. I finally had made friends here in Bayville and what happens? My dad gets transferred AGAIN!

I laid down on my bed, with all the moving I did in my life, I never made any friends, that way I wouldn't have to worry about getting too attached because I always knew I would be leaving them sooner or later. But after 3 years here in Bayville I let my guard down and actually made friends and was going to FINALLY talk to my crush Cody but NO! "It's not fair" I shouted. I picked up my phone and texted my best friend Kitty _"hey r u busy I need 2 tlk 2 u rlly bad news" _ I waited a couple minutes before my phone rang _**you're a bitch but I love you anyways ohhhhh you cant sing but you still put me to sleep**_ I quickly picked up my phone "hello?"

"Like OMG what happened what's like the bad news?"

"Kitty it's not fair my dad is getting transferred!"

"WHAT? No you have to like be kidding!"

"No I'm not"

"But like you can't move! You're my best friend! Where is he like being transferred to?"

"Japan! And I KNOW this was supposed to be our year!"

"OMG like totally not cool, what about you moving in with me we could like, totally share a room"

"Kit-Kat I couldn't do that to your parents plus even though we're basically like sisters we would kill each other if that was to happen"

" hahahaha so true this sucks!" Right then there was a knock on the door.

"Kit-Kat I have to go someone's at my door"

"Alright well like I totally love you, call me back ASAP"

"K k love ya too." I hung up the phone "come in" My mom walked into the door and right behind her was my dad "sweetie I know that you don't want to move to Japan which is why were willing to make you a deal." My mom said. I perked up at the sound of that. My dad stepped forward "listen Marie I just got off the phone with an old friend of mine Jean-Luc you've met him and he said if you want you can stay with them until you go off to college in two years or even longer if you like, you would still be moving but to Louisiana which then you can still be able to some how see your friends here."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, no matter how much it makes me uncomfortable for my baby girl to be living with a bunch of hormonal boys, if it makes you happy then I don't care"

"Wait how many boys?" I asked when daddy said a bunch he means a bunch I have never heard my dad exaggerate.

"9 but only 8 live with him if I remember correctly his oldest Warren is already in college"

"WHOA!" if I was to move there I would be living with 9 guys, can you say testosterone overload!

"Do I have to make my decision right now?" I asked, I had to talk with Kitty and Bobby before I made my choice.

"No you don't, but your father and I am leaving in 2 weeks" my mother spoke up. They both left my room and I lay back down. I remember all the guys when I was little; I had huge crushes on a lot of them. I'm sure they knew but I also changed a lot, as I'm sure, they have to. Last time they saw me I wore only bright or pastel colors and carried around a little doll that was made to look just like me that I had named Anna and now, I'm what most people would call Goth. even though I hate the stupid label. So I like dark colors, your point? I looked over at the clock and noticed the time 11:03. Tomorrow is my last day of sophomore year and I need to get some sleep.

WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

I picked up my phone and threw it across the room *ten minutes later* WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

Dammit I should not have thrown it now I can't shut it up. I threw my covers off of me picked up my phone and turned the alarm off. I looked at the time 6:15 CRAP! I quickly grabbed my toiletries and hopped in the shower I shampooed, conditioned, and shaved faster then ever before. I hopped out turned on my straightened and started drying off.

Once I was dry I walked into my room and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a skin tight strappy top with a queen of hearts card on it saying "wanna be my king?"

I threw them on over my bra and boy shorts and ran back into the bathroom to do my hair and make up. I quickly straightened my hair to be straight as a pin with a little flip at the end with my hair going down to the middle of my back (Sorry I honestly thought her hair would be much prettier long.)

I did my make up as I did everyday heavy on the liner and mascara but I decide instead to go with a dark green eye shadow instead of my usual grey which really made my eyes pop.

I grabbed my purse off my desk and put my I pod, make up, cell phone, and smokes in. Luckily my parents don't know I smoke. THEY WOULD KILL ME. That's when I heard the honk outside letting me know bobby and kitty were here to pick me up even though Kitty and I are sophomores Bobby's a junior soon to be senior and had his license. I ran out the door shouting "love ya" to the rents and hopped into the back of bobby's wrangler with graceful ease.

"LAST DAY BABY AND WE'RE FREE" bobby shouted before he revved the engine and took off. Kitty and I just laughed. We got to the school and parked in our usual spot. I quickly took out my pack and gave one to bobby and put one in my mouth and lit it. "Those things are gonna like totally kill you one day" Kitty said as she does everyday as the only one in our group of 3 that doesn't smoke. Bobby and I just ignored her as usual and smoked then I told them both all about my situation. They both agreed that I should move in with the LeBeaus. With bobby already done with his I stubbed out mine took the spray kitty held out to me and sprayed myself down and took the piece of gum from bobby that he was holding out.

*After School*

Bobby and kitty dropped me off. With plans to sleep over at Bobby's later. I quickly ran in to pack my stuff and tell my parents my decision. "Mom, Dad I want to move in with the LeBeaus." My mom nodded her head and said "are you sure this is what you want?" "Yea I am, I mean I'm gonna miss you guys so much but I cant just keep moving around with absolutely no friends close" I saw the tears spring to my moms eyes and stood up and gave me a hug while my dad called Jean-Luc and told him that I accepted the offer.

ENJOY I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU REVEIWED!


	2. authors note

Okay people I understand if your mad or whatever but please refrain from being a bunch of jerks I asked for permission to write this and she gave me permission you can even ask her so if you have anymore comments like the ones being left just don't even bother! and here i will make you a deal if you can name 5 things similar in this one chapter that doesn't actually make sense for it to be in the story i will officially stop writing this story and never write another story that is even slightly similar to someone elses... so do you guys except this challenge?


End file.
